1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a figure plate set for leaning.
2. Description of Related Art
Figure plates can be used as a learning material for understanding figures and geometry. If a plurality of figure plates is prepared and a combination of an arrangement of the figure plates is changed in a planar shape, various figures having different outer shapes can be formed. This helps a user to understand characteristics of the figures.
For example, in a teaching blackboard for calculating area of plane figures disclosed in Patent Document 1, a plurality of figure plates having a triangular shape is provided. On the blackboard, a combination of an arrangement of the figure plates is arbitrarily changed, and an outer shape formed by the plurality of figure plates can be changed to various triangles, a rectangle, and a parallelogram. This helps the user to understand various basic figures and calculation method of an area of various figures.
In addition, in a figure puzzle disclosed in Patent Document 2, four triangular cards are provided. By combining the triangular cards, basic shapes of the figure, such as a regular tetragon, a rectangle, a parallelogram, a rhombus, a trapezoid, and a triangle can be formed. By the above configuration, the user can operationally and visually understand basic shapes of the figure.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese examined utility model application publication No. S48-15175.
[Patent Document 2] Japanese unexamined utility model application publication No. S55-34859.
Although the figure plates and the triangular cards described above can help the user to understand the basic shapes generally, they are not suitable for helping the user to deepen the understanding of geometric thinking related to the figure. For example, in order to deepen the understanding of the triangle, it is not enough even if only the shape of the triangle is understood. A relation between “ratio of side length” and “angle” should be understood as geometric thinking. In addition, a positional relation between the triangle and a circumscribed circle or between the triangle and an inscribed circle should be understood. Furthermore, trigonometrical function should be understood.
The present invention provides a figure plate set that helps the user to deepen the understanding of the geometric thinking related to the triangle, which is a basic shape of the plane figures.